


4,000,000

by TabbyCat777



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat777/pseuds/TabbyCat777
Summary: Dan just hit 6,000,000 subscribers! But Phil seems to be a little more jealous that he wants to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written before Phil hit four million subscribers! Please don't hate me!!

Dan and Phil walked through the door and into their London apartment. They had just returned from the celebration of Dan's 6,000,000 subscriber milestone. This was huge. It definitely deserved some drinking.

The two boys headed to the lounge, where Dan proceeded to set down his coat and pick up his laptop.

"I think I'm going to bed," said Phil. "Its been a long night."

"All right. You'll know where I'll be." They both smiled and laughed as Phil walked out of the lounge and into the hallway, only to pop his head in a few seconds later.

"Hey Dan? Congratulations." Phil said, smiling. Dan looked back at him with the biggest grin. "Phil, thats the fifth time you've said that tonight." He said, giggling a little.

"I know, you just really deserve it." Phil said as he popped back into the hallway and off to his room. Dan just kept scrolling away in his sofa crease as he heard Phil close his bedroom door.

It was about 3:24 AM and Dan was officially tired. After replying to a bunch of 'Congratulations' tweets, he went off to bed. He closed his laptop, and headed down to brush his teeth and get into his pajamas. As he walked down the hall, he swore he could here a slight crying sound. Curiously, Dan walked forward, in hopes of finding out what it was. Getting closer to the end of the hall, he then realized that the crying was coming from Phil's room. Dan couldn't just let this slide. He had to help. He opened the door to see Phil, curled up in a ball on his bed, sobbing. "Phil?" Dan said, quietly, not to be to disruptive. Phil just looked up at Dan, to engulfed in his own tears to be able to say anything. Dan couldn't just stand their, watching his best friend have a meltdown. He moved away from the door and reach to turn on the lights. Quickly, Dan got onto Phil's bed and sat in front of him, making direct eye contact. "What's wrong Phil? You know you can tell me anything."

Phil took a second to answer, but did eventually. "6,000,000." Phil said, tears still streaming down his face. "You know that I'm proud of you. And I will always support you in everything you do. But I…" Phil wasn't choking up as much as he was before. Talking to Dan must have made him feel better. Dan's own eyes started welling up. "It's ok Phil. You're so close to 4,000,000. You just have to be patient."

Phil just looked down, breaking eye contact with Dan, but quickly swooped in for a kiss. Phil just stared at Dan and spoke. "This is killing me. I can't keep huge secrets like this for so long." Dan scooted closer to Phil. "I promise we will tell. Someday. Now's just not the time."

Phil frowned as Dan got up and sat next to him. He put his hand on Phil's cheek and kissed him. "I promise." They kissed again. Hard and passionate. Dan, guiding his hands to the bottom of his shirt and tearing it off, rapidly, then flipping on top of Phil. They were becoming extremely intimate, until Phil suddenly stopped. "Can we please not do this now. I'm super tired." Dan just collapsed into Phil, laughing hysterically. "That's the Phil I love."

Dan leaned over and fell to the left of Phil, with his arms still around him. Phil leaned over to Dan. "When can we tell them?" he asked, intently. Dan smiled, pulling Phil even closer in towards him. Both of them closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep, Dan leaned in and whispered, "4,000,000."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan woke up, still in bed, Phil. He had his hands rapped around Phil like he would never let go. After the events of last night, he felt Phil needed him the most.

Dan could feel the inhaling and exhaling Phil in the chest. In and out. Dan tried to move his hand from under Phil's hands, tightly grasp.

He got over his left hand, Phil's body and proceeded to get his right hand under Phil's. But Dan was not quiet enough for Phil woke up.

He did not say anything, just stared at him. His bright blue eyes piercing into Dan. He quickly sat down, grabbing Dan's shoulders, and lie back down next to Dan. "I guess you awake." Dan said with a smile. Phil also smiled and quickly replied: "Awake enough." Then he quickly grabbed Dan's arms and pulled him a kiss.

"I love you, you know that right?" Dan said. "Of course." Phil said. Both sat up, Dan and legs spread out in front of him, Phil moved to sit them on top of the Dan. They stared at each other and kissed yet posted. Hard and passionate. Dan guided Phil hands to the bottom of his shirt and tore it off with relish. Engulfed in each other's passion, Dan took off his pajama pants and underwear at a time, then still do the same for Phil. Agenst up clashing with one another and kiss passionately, Dan leaned over to Phil's ear and whispered something. "I love you, Phil. Never forget that."

They continued for some time, whispering intently into each others ears until they both stopped. They collapsed on the bed, smiling like dorks and kissed one last time.

"Man, I really hope 4,000,000 comes soon." Phil said, smiling. Dan started laughing hysterically, then nuzzled his head into Phil's chest and neck.

"I hope so to.' Dan said, quickly falling back asleep.


End file.
